


UsUk Yaoi!!

by ShiningBeatyfluff



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Highschool AU, Lemon, M/M, USUK - Freeform, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiningBeatyfluff/pseuds/ShiningBeatyfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aurthur Kirkland is a goody two-shoes but what happens when he is partnered up with bay boy Alfred F. Jones for a history project?? WARNING contains YAOI(boyxboy) DONT LIKE DONT READ <br/>all of the info is from Wikipedias article on the causes of WW1</p>
            </blockquote>





	UsUk Yaoi!!

Alfred and Aurthur go to a school called Hetalia High where they learn about history and math and other school things. Alferd is a total lady's man he flirts w/ all the girls and they all swoon when they see him. Aurther is more of a nerd becauses he comes from a rich family that works with politics so hes always reading book about that kind of stuff.

Aurthur is a little jelous of how popular Alfred is but he doesnt ever really talk to him for they have absoloutly nothing in common.

but then one fateful day they were partnered up in a history project!!!

"class today we will do a history project" said the sensei to the students and all of them grooaned in misery except Aurther cause he was interested in that sort of thing.

"It will be with partners tho" said the teach

all the girls crossed their fingers that they can be teamed up with Alfred cause he was such a hottie XD

"Alfred you will be partnered up with Aurther Kirkland" the teacher declaired in her tyrannical voice.

"sweet" he said because Aurther was smart and would do the whole project for him

"augh" said Aurther in disgust because he was partnered up with such a troublemaker.

Afterclass Alfred stode over to Aurthers desk "Howdy, so you're my parner huh?" he said cockily leaning on the desk making Aurther a little uncomfortable.

"yes, quite" he replied in his British accent.

"hahah i love your accent dude, I bet you would sound amazing in bed lol" Alfred said smoothly

"um?" said Aurther because he is not used to this sort of behavior, he was blushing redder than a communist.

"hahah anyway We can work on this project at my place, I'll give you a ride if you want ;) here's my number." Alfred handed the Brit a slip of paper with his number scrawled on it.

"um... thank you." Aurther sputtered out.

All the girls in the class watched this interaction and squees at how cute the two were together.

That evening Aurther texted Alfred

"hey, r u ready to start working on the project?" he typed in

"ye, ill come pick u up lol ;)"

in about 15 minutes Aurther heard someones car honking outside of his home and he saw Alfred waiting for him in a bright red convertable.

"goodbye mom and dad! I am going to work on my history project with a class mate!" Aurther shouted as he ran out the door with his backpack.

"oo he's cute" said Aurthers mom

Soon Alfred drove the English boy to his home. He opened the car door for him.

"oh thank you" said Aurther as he blushed a little at Alfred chivalry

"no prob, btw my parents arnet home so we can be as loud as we want... with the project planning I mean." he said

"oh" said Aurther blushing even more.

Alfred took the younger boys hand and lead him into his room. It was covered with all sorts of sports posters and there was an American flag on the ceiling. His bed was large enough for two people and Aurther could tell that Alfred was obviously a player and must have slept with a lot of girls.

"well, this is my room" Alfred said letting go of the other boys hand.

"nice" said Aurther

"you think so?" Said Alfred

"you must bring a lot of girls here haha" replied the Brit.

"well maybe so, but i never really feel that strongly about them... but maybe because I dont really like girls. Aurther there's something i need to tell you. Ever since I saw you, I felt more about you than I have for any girl I may have ever slept with." Alfred said holding Aurther's hand adn staring deep into his forrest green eyes

"Alfred... I... " he starts

"It's okay if you dont feel the same way, I jsut wanted you to know." he said leaning in and kissing his lips dominantly. Just then Aurther returned his kiss and their tongues wrestled each other inside eachothers mouths.

Alfred lowered Aurther into his red racecar bed, it was obvious that he has had experience doing this before. He removed the British boys shirt and then unbottoned the flannel shirt he was wearing. they were making out fiercely. 

"we uh.. haa. we have to work on the school project tho." said Auther looking at his backpack that was in the corner of the room, still panting from the HOT mkaeout sesh.

"oh shit youre right. " alfred siad patting Aurthers butt making him squeal like a Uke.

Auther and Alfred got out their textbooks and notebooks and started working on stuff but they were holding hands and stuff.

"On 28 June 1914, Archduke Franz Ferdinand of Austria, heir presumptive to the Austro-Hungarian throne, and his wife, Sophie, Duchess of Hohenberg, were shot dead in Sarajevo by Gavrilo Princip, one of a group of six assassins (five Serbs and one Bosniak) coordinated by Danilo Ilić, a Bosnian Serb and a member of the Black Hand secret society." Aurther said when asked but Alfred what he should write down

"mmm that's actually kind of hot ;) tell me more" Alfred said getting turned on

"The assassination is significant because it is perceived by Austro-Hungary as an existential challenge to her and in her view provides a cassus belli with Serbia. Moreover, the Archduke, who had been a decisive voice for peace in the previous years is now removed from the discussions. The assassination triggers the July Crisis which turns from a global conflict into a European and then World War." Aurther said in a seductive voice while Alfred bit his lip

"oh fuck" said Alfred under his breath

"The assassination of the heir apparent to the Austrian throne, the Archduke Franz Ferdinand, sent deep shockwaves through Austrian elites, and the murder has been described as a "9/11 effect, a terrorist event charged with historic meaning, transforming the political chemistry in Vienna.” 

Although they were not personally close, the Emperor Franz Joseph was profoundly shocked and upset. It quickly emerged that three leading members of the assassination squad had spent long periods of time in Belgrade, had only recently crossed the border from Serbia, and where carrying weapons and bombs of Serbian manufacture. They were secretly sponsored by the Black Hand, whose objectives included the liberation of all Bosnian slavs from Austrian rule, and masterminded by the Head of Serbian Military intelligence, Apis.

Two days after the assassination, Foreign Minister Berchtold and the Emperor agreed that the “policy of patience” with Serbia was at an end. Austria feared that if she displayed weakness, their neighbours to the South and East would be emboldened, whereas war with Serbia would put to and end the problems the duel monarchy had experienced with Serbia. Chief of Staff Conrad stated of Serbia: ”If you have a poisonous adder at your heel, you stamp on its head, you don’t wait for the bite.”" Aurther continued seductively as Alfred kept moaning

"dude i think i just came" Alfred said 

"wow" said Aurther

"i think i love you" said Alfred

"I think I love you too" said Aurther and they kissed a lot. 

 

the end

**Author's Note:**

> Omg thanks for reading XD


End file.
